


(не)много о мыслях, много о собирательстве и совсем чуть-чуть - о пиздеце

by Szmaragd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Humanstuck, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Useless Lesbians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Дана Страйдер - это какой-то пиздец.Или о том, что делать в шесть утра в парке, почему снег выигрывает в сравнении с Даной и как не стоит признаваться в чувствах.





	(не)много о мыслях, много о собирательстве и совсем чуть-чуть - о пиздеце

Дана Страйдер собирает карманные часы, фотографии с оранжевой датой в уголке, собственные нелепые селфи, фигурки животных, наклейки из жвачек и смешные моменты из переписок. Дана Страйдер собирает все, что попадается под руку: поломанные кисти, журналы о холодном оружии и программировании, старые кофты и сухие листья, но только себя собрать она не в состоянии.

«эй кар»

Скошенная трава колет босые ноги, кеды остались на беговой дорожке, в ее руке телефон и кофе из автомата на входе в парк, и часы где-то впереди должны показывать шесть утра, и птицы вокруг такие громкие — Дана закрывает глаза и несколько секунд слушает их. Громкие, но не громче ее мыслей.

«не пытайся сделать вид что ты спишь я знаю тебя так что хоть сейчас пойду и сдам экзамен по карен вантас уверена я получу твердое отлично»  
«если подумать это будет мое единственное отлично в семестре»  
«так вот на вопрос спит ли карен вантас в шесть утра в субботу ответ отрицательный»

Дана опускается на траву, запрокидывает голову — смотрит в холодно-голубое небо, считает листья на ветках и отсчитывает секунды вслух, пока рядом стынет кофе и копошатся какие-то муравьи. Она помнит, что Росс встает в восемь, помнит, что до его квартиры отсюда минут пятнадцать пешком, помнит, что он готовит на завтрак овсянку с фруктами и цитрусовый фреш, помнит, что ночью купила какие-то батончики в круглосуточном супермаркете, но не помнит, когда ела нормально последний раз.  
Звучит как хороший повод завалиться к нему, надо только дождаться восьми.

«эй кар я серьезно»

По ветвям вверху прыгает белка, а у ног Даны лежит вялый одуванчик. Она пьет кофе большими глотками и сгоняет с коленки муравья. По дорожке пробегает какая-то девушка — и исчезает в ухоженных парковых зарослях. Дана всматривается зачем-то в логотип на стаканчике.

«кар если ты забыла на сообщения нужно отвечать для этого используют вот эти вот клавиши с буковками попробуй не пожалеешь»  
«кар игнорить не круто»  
«кар пожалуйста»

Дана подбирает зачем-то одуванчик, бросает стаканчик в мусорку, берет кеды в другую руку и идет по прохладному пока асфальту. Куда — сама не знает, просто идет прямо. Просто чтобы куда-то идти. Сидеть на месте — тупо.  
И находиться в парке в шесть утра тупо, и написывать Карен со смутной надеждой тоже тупо и вообще существовать в случае Даны — капец как тупо. А она все продолжает это делать непонятно зачем и ради кого.

Дана Страйдер — это какой-то пиздец.  
Карен так и сказала. Она вообще очень много говорила, еще больше злые взгляды кидала и едва ли не с табличкой ходила, где написано было этим незаконно каллиграфическим почерком (почерк Росса по сравнению с ним выглядел как каракули пятилетки), какая же Дана идиотка тупая. Дана не обижалась: потому что на правду не обижаются, и на подруг тоже не обижаются да и вообще тупо это — обижаться.  
Ну, а еще потому что Дана знала, что Карен не со зла все это.  
И то самое «пиздец» тоже не со зла было.

Наверное.

«я сейчас встану на колени и буду молить тебя ответить»

Тут уже ни в чем не будешь уверена.

Дана выходит на детскую площадку — песок прилипает к босым ступням, — все так же сжимая одуванчик между пальцев, и ей хочется то ли громко выругаться, то ли выплакаться в новую жилетку Росса, то ли повернуть время вспять, то ли еще кофе. Не круто, очень не круто, но пока ее никто не видит, она может позволить себе о таком подумать.  
Крутит только одуванчик многострадальный и на экран телефона с надеждой смотрит.

Если бы Карен ее сразу заблокировала, было бы легче. Хотя бы сообщения в пустоту не уходили и иллюзий бы никаких Дана не питала. Даже и не делала бы ничего — только у Росса бы засела, согнав котов с дивана. Так было бы легче, так было бы намного легче.

Карен-то понять можно, Дана ведь и правда тот еще пиздец, такое не каждая вынести сможет, тем более когда этот пиздец без предупреждения мысли обнажает и говорить в лоб начинает. Тут у любой нервы сдадут и игнорить будет.

«карен»  
«пожалуйста»  
«ответь»  
«хотя бы что ты в порядке»  
«я же волноваться буду»

Дане приз наверняка полагается. За умение похерить дружбу парой слов. Должен же такой быть, специально для таких эмоциональных инвалидок вроде нее. Учебник там какой по взаимодействию, «Обаяние том 1», чтобы быстро навык прокачать и неловких штук меньше говорить. Хорошая была бы вещь.  
Дана вздыхает и отбрасывает одуванчик подальше.

Надежда безнадежна.

«окей ладно как хочешь я тебя поняла, но могла хотя бы ответить что все окей ты же понимаешь что мне абсолютно не поебать добралась ли ты домой жива ли ты и все такое и да я знаю что могла бы просто прийти проверить но наверняка ты мне будешь рада как снегу в июне так что»  
«да»  
«наверняка даже снег обрадует тебя больше чем я вообще у снега на самом деле дохрена плюсов в сравнении со мной»  
«он вообще крутой чувак 10/10 всем советую тихий белый холодный идет себе никому не мешает и главное молчит»  
«вот это прям дохуя плюс ты со мной наверняка согласишься»  
«в общем»  
«не забивай себе голову из-за той вчерашней хрени ок»  
«в смысле я была серьезна, но ты это и так поняла но забей»  
«я не должна была этого говорить так прямо и вообще это было супер тупо так что просто не думай об этом»  
«ну»  
«если захочешь потусить я типа не меняю номер»  
«ну знаешь»  
«чисто как подруги»

Дана прячет телефон в карман и обувается. До квартиры Росса пятнадцать минут пешком, а по пути есть неплохой супермаркет, стоит зайти купить чего-нибудь чтобы совсем внаглую к нему не заявляться (хотя он и привык). Еще можно что-нибудь вкусное для котов, чтобы извиниться за наглое вторжение на их диван, надо только позвонить Россу и узнать, что им точно можно, чтобы не вышло как в прошлый раз.  
А еще узнать, не оставался ли у него Кайл сегодня, иначе выйдет слишком неловко, черт, почему личная жизнь всегда все так усложняет.

Телефон оживает как раз напротив полки с кошачьим кормом. Дана не решается его доставать, наверное, с минуту — и только когда во всех красках представляет, как Карен шлет ее нахуй и блокирует, наконец открывает сообщения.

«БЛЯТЬ.»  
«ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ПЫТАТЬСЯ СПАТЬ БЫЛО ПЛОХОЙ ИДЕЕЙ.»  
«СТРАЙДЕР, ТЫ ПИЗДЕЦ.»  
«ТЫ УЖЕ ИДЕШЬ НЫТЬ РОССУ, ДА? ТАК ВОТ, ПРИТОРМОЗИ НЕМНОГО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ПАРА ПИЗДЕЦКИ ВАЖНЫХ ВЕЩЕЙ, КОТОРЫЕ ТЕБЕ СТОИТ ПРОЧЕСТЬ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ТЫ ОТПРАВИШЬСЯ НАГРУЖАТЬ БЕДНОГО СОННОГО ЛАЛОНД СВОИМИ СОПЛЯМИ.»  
«ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, Я СОБИРАЮСЬ ИСПРАВИТЬ РЕЖИМ, ТАК ЧТО НИКАКОЙ «ОТЛИЧНО» ТЫ НЕ ПОЛУЧИШЬ.»  
«ВО-ВТОРЫХ, ТЫ ТОЧНО СЛЕПАЯ С ЭТИМИ СВОИМИ ОЧКАМИ, РАЗ УМУДРИЛАСЬ НЕ ЗАМЕТИТЬ, ЧТО ВСЯ ТВОЯ «ВЧЕРАШНЯЯ ХРЕНЬ» ДАВНО И АБСОЛЮТНО ТОЧНО ВЗАИМНА.»  
«ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ.»


End file.
